lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Xalandra Nova
Xalandra Nova Xalandra Nova was a prominent businesswoman and corporate military leader during the Clone Wars whose corporate empire spanned the known galaxy from the Inner Core to the Outer Rim Territories. Known for her vanity, harshness, and manipulative ways, Nova ruled her company with an iron fist. Xalandra Nova Is An enemy Of Law's Brigade, She Is Also The Leader Of Nova Corporation. She Also Play's CWA (Clone Wars Adventures) & SWTOR (Star Wars The Old Republic). Not Only Is Nova The Head Of Nova Corporation (Nova Corp.), She Was Also The Mayor And founder Of Nova Town. Origin's Xalandra Mirax Nova was born on Tatooine in a medical facility of the Mos Eisley Spaceport. Her parents were middle class employees of a trade company on vacation at the time of her birth. Following the arrival of their firstborn daughter, the Novas returned to their homeworld of Coruscant, where young Xalandra was raised into a comfortable and quiet life and educated in the finest schools. Her father became more prominent in the Commerce Guild and made a very good living, thus beginning Xalandra's affection for the finer things in life. Due to her parents often being busy with the family business, Xalandra was raised primarily by Protocol droids, and her affection for this type of droid stayed with her into adulthood. Nova Corporation In the beginning, the role of Nova Corporation as a security and spy company was important to the shadowy figures behind the machinations of the CIS, but Nova was no fool. She realized the danger of being too closely associated with such dark power and thus broke her contract with the sinister leader and true power behind the CIS. On the run for a while, Nova Corporation found itself embroiled in star fights and shoot outs from one end of the galaxy to the other. In time, this dire attention faded as the CIS found itself in battle with more dangerous foes. Xalandra was able to rebuild on her losses and took Nova Corporation back to the peak of its power, becoming a force to be reckoned with in the Corporate Alliance. Her brilliant mind enabled her to quickly learn how to manipulate the galactic forces into doing her bidding, often without their ever knowing about it. Her mighty corporate empire attracted the attentions of many different types from across the galaxy, be they bounty hunter, spy, assassin, common foot soldier, or even politician. The power of her company soon began to cause image problems and citizens of the galaxy were often forming rebellions against the iron-fisted corporate magnate. It was not until the arrival of Nova the Hutt, who took over Nova Corporation, that Xalandra was driven from power at the helm of her company. Ree Shalaa the Space Pirate Forbidden and dangerous technology was the staple of the Nova Corporation and it attracted the attentions of unsavory individuals out for their own personal advancement. Enter Ree Shaala, evil Twi'lek pirate leader and thief, who stole a prototype holographic shape changing device from the secret labs of the Nova Corporation. Unknown to her at the time, the device generated a field that caused instability in brain patterns, leading to Space Madness. Shaala constantly changed her form and thus started down the dark path into madness. Xalandra, then a super spy and secret agent in her own right, tracked the thieving Ree across the galaxy but was too late to stop her. The pirate was killed in an attack on her fortress on the fiery world of Mustafar and the prototype device lost in the destruction. Personality & Traits Due to the loss of her parents, Xalandra Nova did not remain the idyllic and gracious girl she once was. Upon entering adulthood, and faced with such loss, Xalandra turned to the Dark Side in a number of ways. The wealth and power she obtained upon her parents' death only created a strong sense of injustice within her. She was imperious, vain, and harsh, ruling the Nova Corporation with an iron fist and refusing to back down from any threats. Unafraid, brave, and powerful, Xalandra nonetheless had a soft side which she let show to the right people who were good to her. She knew how to love and found herself in the company of many fair-haired space men of varying professions in her lifetime. Behind The Scenes Xalandra Nova was a popular character in the MMO: Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures with over a thousand favorable selected number values in her profile! The Coming Of Power Never one for being satisfied with a simple life, an adult Xalandra began to visit the high profile clubs and social scene of Coruscant after her years of schooling and education. She learned and adapted quickly to the ever changing face of the galaxy and when her parents were lost in a tragic star ship accident, a devastated Xalandra was left with the family fortune and a scarred psyche. With the vast fortune her father had acquired prior to his demise, Xalandra founded Nova Corporation, a security and droid company with the Corporate Alliance. Her time in the classroom did not prepare her for the intrigues and manipulations of society as well as intergalactic business, but Xalandra learned fast. The emptiness and loss she felt was quickly filled with a lust for power and the need to never suffer again. Her considerable beauty and charm enabled her to meet all types of men suitable for her corporate, and personal, needs. With an army of willing soldiers and agents, Nova Corporation was born. Roger Decksteel Roger Decksteel Used To Play CWA A Long Time Ago, During That Time He Worked For Xalandra Nova. Quote's *"FOOLS! I am the ULTIMATE space villainess!” *:—Famous Nova taunt User's *Xalandra Nova Links *Xalandra Nova's Page On SWFanon Wiki: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Xalandra_Nova *Xalandra Nova's CWA (Clone Wars Adventures) Profile: https://www.clonewarsadventures.com/character/profile/index.action?characterId=5427722783386283793 Category:Females Category:Enemy's Category:Nova Corporation Category:Cold War